Alternating current (AC) electric motors rely on alternating currents passed through induction windings within the stator to cause rotation of the rotor. So-called three phase AC motors include three matched sets of windings positioned radially about the stator. By supplying sinusoidal AC power to each of the sets of windings such that each set receives an alternating current offset by 120 degrees, a torque can be imparted on the rotor as it rotates.
Unlike a brushed DC motor, output speed in an AC motor is controlled by the frequency of the current sent to the stator windings. In order to control output torque, and thus speed, a variable frequency drive (VFD) is used to vary the current fed to the AC motor. Because the inductive reactance of the stator windings is proportional to the frequency applied to the winding, increased voltage is necessary to maintain a relatively constant current within the windings, and thus a relatively constant output torque. Additionally, in a permanent magnet AC motor, as the permanent magnetic field of the permanent magnets of the rotor rotates, a voltage known as a back EMF or counter EMF is induced into the stator windings. The current supplied to the windings of the AC motor is thus dependent on the voltage supplied to the motor less the back EMF voltage.
In order to properly drive the AC motor, VFD's often operate using one of two control methods. In a volts/Hz control or flux control scheme, the VFD varies the output speed of the motor by supplying AC power to the stator windings at a particular frequency and voltage. For a given desired torque, voltage is proportionally related to the frequency by a so-called “voltage-to-frequency” or “volts/Hz” ratio. By using closed-loop feedback, a VFD using volts/Hz can maintain motor speed in changing conditions. This simple control scheme, however, is inherently slow in its response to rapid changes in demand speeds, as it relies on control of voltages and frequencies rather than current directly. Additionally, this simple form of volts/Hz may not be usable in a permanent magnet motor control system.
With the rapid advancement in low-cost, high speed microprocessor technology, VFDs utilizing field-oriented control (FOC) models are increasingly popular. In FOC, the current supplied to the phases of the AC motor is decoupled into torque and flux components acting on the rotor in a rotating reference frame. Thus, each of these currents can be independently controlled. Current supplied to the phases of the motor are measured or derived and transformed into the torque-flux space (utilizing, for example, a Clarke/Park transformation), a closed-loop feedback model can be created to control each of these currents continuously. The processor then back-transforms the torque and flux components into three phase currents. The three phase currents are fed to a three phase inverter which outputs pulse-width modulated signals to each set of windings in the motor.
In an AC motor, even under FOC, as the speed of the permanent magnet motor is increased, the voltage generated by the fixed magnetic field (EMF) increases proportionally. At some speed, the voltage generated by the motor exceeds the maximum voltage that can be produced by the drive that is controlling the motor. If operation above this speed is desired, it is necessary to modify the current vector applied to the motor to maintain the desired torque, and control the terminal voltage of the motor to a value less than the maximum drive output voltage, thus operating in a flux weakening mode. In such a situation, the EMF may interfere with the operation of the VFD in the flux weakening mode.